


Amazing

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fucking, HARD, Kinky, Office, Office Sex, Sex, describe, dirty - Freeform, kitchen, rough, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: You show off and let the world know just how great your man is in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work title may change

Rafael Barba always was, what's the word I'm looking for, _amazing_ in bed. He was dominating in the courtroom but he was just as dominating outside of it, adventurous even, never afraid to try new things. Top, bottom, doggy-style, hard, fast, slow, on the bed, the floor, the couch, the shower, kitchen counter, chair, up against the wall - I can look anyone in the eye and proudly, with confidence, say that 'yes' we have fucked on every furniture imaginable around our apartment and in any position imaginable as well.

Shit, we have even fucked in his office once (my idea). I showed up unannounced carrying his lunch and the next thing I know my hand is locking the door, shutting the blinds, and I am straddling his lap riding him fast and hard on his chair.

We're even into that kinky shit also - choking, hair pulling, slapping - damn I'm wet just thinking about him right now pulling my hair hard as he fucks me roughly from behind, his one free hand slapping red handprints on my derrière - we both agree that rough sex is the best sex, save the slow, romantic shit for Valentines Day. 

Fuck yeah.

And you know what's a plus? How big he really is in the pants. Every time he enters inside me I can just feel his cock pulsating inside my stomach and I can never help but scream his name at the top of my lungs and beg him for more.

I see stars every time this man is inside my walls. Too good of a being that you want nothing but to eat him up - lick chocolate off his body, eat whipped cream off his neck and, baby, vice versa. 

Morning, afternoon, night - on and on and and on - faster, stronger, harder make...me...lose...my...voice. Destroy the bed and indent the walls, make a mess of his back - to my nails it's a fucking scratching post.   

Fuck yes, sex with Rafael Barba is _amazing_. 

 


End file.
